


《Beast》 10

by boli_hh



Series: 《Beast》 [10]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 00:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *黑道背景设定，无脑玛丽苏狗血文*s0m1，略病娇海*阅读请慎重，请慎重！不吃这个设定的不要勉强球球了！雷点巨多！！！





	《Beast》 10

直到安全地进家门李东海才真正放松下来，今天发生的事情着实把他吓得不轻，Roy按他的命令守在别墅里寸步不离，把院子围得严严实实。  
他进家门便不说话，连鞋子都没脱便转身扑进李赫宰怀里深吸口气吐出，这才开始觉得疲惫。  
他已经想好了，不管到底是不是李赫宰他都认了，不是最好，他们找出来是谁解决掉。如果是的话，就当自己聋了瞎了不知道吧。

“这事我不插手了，你把他们收拾明白。”老半天后李东海站直，一把扯过李赫宰的领子拽向自己的方向，恶狠狠地在那肉肉的下唇上咬了一口威胁。

“要是弄不明白……”李东海瞥了眼一楼拐角那间不起眼的方向，李赫宰一瞬间明白他的意思，听人继续说道。  
“咱们就好好说说这事。”

“是，我的小少爷。”李赫宰故意逗他，歪歪扭扭地磕了下脚跟。看人一脸无语翻了个白眼，他赶紧赔着笑脸跟过去，捏捏肩揉揉腰好不殷勤，最后挡在李东海面前一脸认真。

“我给你做饭！感谢您今天拯救我于水深火热之中！”李赫宰说完瞄了瞄李东海的脸色，看人心情不错彻底放下心。  
李东海嫌弃地推开他“你除了煮个面还会什么啊，还给我做饭。”

“那你要不要啊！”

“加个荷包蛋！”

李赫宰应声快步去厨房，而李东海停在楼梯上突然想起什么，他今天跟赫宰一起离开总堂时又感受到那股让他讨厌的视线。他敢确定总堂里有一个喜欢李赫宰的人，他对这种事总是有野兽一般的高度警惕，可总堂人多，一时间还真找不出是谁。  
李东海皱起眉又开始烦躁，难不成给李赫宰挂个牌子，写上李东海专属五个字。  
他想了又想，打消告诉李赫宰的念头。左右只是嫉妒自己偷偷喜欢李赫宰而已，现在乱摊子这么多，等事情都结束了再说也不迟。  
一楼传来开火的声音，他偷偷看了眼正在厨房给自己忙活，外界眼里冷情冷性的家伙。李东海努力压制上扬的嘴角，也挺好的，李赫宰这么好是该有几个人喜欢。  
反正他只喜欢自己一个人。

第二天上午，李东海正在家里闲得无聊。李赫宰今天早早要去堂会，李东海左右帮不上什么忙，看他起来了也钻进书房里不知道在忙什么，连李赫宰走也没出来迎一下。  
李赫宰特意去敲了敲门告诉他自己要走了，没成想李东海只在屋里答应了一声，李赫宰等了半天人也没有要出来送自己的意思只好转身离开。  
他这一下，心情瞬间跌到谷底。昨晚的亲昵和温柔好像黄粱一梦，随着月亮一起沉落。李东海哪知道他在想什么，他正躲在屋子里等人反查陈楚另一个手机号的通讯记录，没工夫理外头自暴自弃的人。

快到中午时，Roy带着越南刚刚传来的消息走过来，恭谨地欠着身子。

“少爷，越南那边搞定了。”

李东海正在逗不知道哪里跑来的小野猫，那猫通体花白，只有耳朵和头顶是橘色的。他正出神的想着李赫宰要是染一头银发，戴个猫耳朵绑上项圈是不是也挺有意思的。

“少爷？”

“嗯？”李东海回过神看了眼Roy，摆摆手“行了你站直了说，我看着你都累。”

“越南那边说，合同的原件他们给专家亲自确认过，签名确实是伪造的没错。当时交易时走廊的监控那边也查了，脸生，应该不是总堂的，这个我一会再去确认一遍。”  
Roy将那一摞文件递给李东海，又道“陈楚的电话查了，有一个常用的通话号码，现在还不知道是谁。”

李东海直起身，望着远处发呆一阵，慢慢地说“也就是说，那艘船肯定不是赫宰弄出来的。”

“是，尼泊尔那边应该也快了，少爷再耐心等等吧，越南我就先让他们撤回来了。”  
李东海点点头，心里一直悬着的大石头终于落地。Roy刚转过身又转回来“越南那边说，总堂也来要文件了，不过比我们晚了一步。”

“总堂的人还是不如你们，以后有什么事他们忽略的，你们看见了就悄悄地提醒着点。越南这边回来让他们好好休息，不用急着过来。”  
李东海摸了摸文件，觉得轻快多了。正想着手机就响了，他看了眼号码，心想可真是说谁谁来。

“少爷，一会有时间一起吃午饭吗？”

李东海脸色冷了下来，声音却并无异样。  
“好啊，去哪里？”

J从走廊拐上天台，李赫宰今天心情似乎不太好，摆平了那些难缠的老东西也不见他有一点放松。  
“少爷和陈楚出去了…”  
他支支吾吾说完后，看见李赫宰瞬间咬紧牙关，下颚附近的肌肉变化了几下。  
李赫宰脸色极差，想说什么却放弃，自暴自弃地靠在墙上“你说我在他心里到底是什么样的人，我真的快要疯了。”

J不语，他也一直搞不明白这两个人，有心安慰也不知道怎么开口。

“昨天可闹出不小的动静，你没伤到吧。”

环境高雅的西餐厅里，陈楚替李东海切好牛排，吩咐侍者端到对面去。  
李东海没有拒绝，浅笑着道了声谢。他听到人说起昨天的事，眉心起了一层褶皱，眼角故意向下撇着。

“我倒是没有，只不过吓了我一跳。”

“我听说还是你带人把他救出来的。”陈楚捏紧刀叉，他是真的没想到李东海居然会掺和进去。  
他们抛出那么多的假象和足以证明李赫宰有异心的证据，李东海也是信了的，况且那些分堂主都是老一辈的。他以为李东海一定不会出手，万没想到这个一向不亲自露面的少爷居然为李赫宰破了例，站在众分堂的对立面。  
李东海听后弯了弯眼睛，一副纯良无害的样子。  
“那我舍不得嘛，我跟他一起长大的，他还是我最亲的人。”

陈楚眼神暗下来，他心底嫉妒李赫宰以外，看着对面人笑眯眯又乖顺的样子十分满足。他低下头咬了口牛排，眼神悠长，也不知道李赫宰知道自己男朋友跑出来跟他吃饭，这中午还能不能吃的下去东西。

当然吃不下去，李赫宰在总堂气的差点把桌子掀了。他收到一个未知号码发过来的图片，李东海对着人笑的像个精致娃娃一样好看，他看完就火大，连着几张图片全是李东海跟陈楚在一起相谈甚欢。  
他生过气之后还觉得委屈，东海怎么可以这么轻易地对别人这样笑。  
李赫宰一整个下午都没心情工作，生意上的文件堆在桌子上看都不想看，他又不能问J自己是不是不够吸引李东海，外人面前那点脸面他还是要的。  
李赫宰越想越委屈，那样的笑容明明是他才能拥有的，他才能看的。

“堂主，Roy刚刚打电话过来，说少爷有急事想找您。”  
李赫宰抬起头，想了想点点头站起身。他也有事想找李东海，他得问清楚陈楚的事。

车到家时家里的客厅灯久违地亮起来，J指着亮起暖黄色灯的一楼提醒。  
“堂主，您看。”

李赫宰从pad繁琐眼晕的文件里抬起头，看到眼前的光亮整个人愣住，半分钟后猛地打开车门跳下去，一路跑着冲进别墅前的院子里。  
J看着一向清冷沉稳的李赫宰狂奔进别墅，好像一夜之间回到老爷子还在的时候，也是这样在后花园里陪李东海玩的。

李赫宰进家门以后没在沙发上看见人，他大步走进屋内先闻到一股饭香。李东海端着盘子从厨房里走出来，看见李赫宰冲他招招手。  
“回来了？洗手吃饭吧。”

天知道李赫宰等这场景等了多久，他还以为他们两个人要因为那艘该死的船一直僵持到分手。巨大的喜悦冲上大脑，连鼻头都有些酸，李赫宰看着人小心将盘子放到桌上，觉得自己快要哭出来了。  
他三步并两步几乎小跑过去，一把抱住李东海将人狠狠揉进自己怀里。那双手臂把人勒得紧紧的，即使身体紧贴在一起也缓解不了李赫宰的情绪，他红着眼圈忍了半天才把眼泪憋回去，下巴枕在李东海肩膀上。

“你终于原谅我了吗…？”

李东海没应，手却悄悄地圈住李赫宰的腰，手掌轻轻拍着后腰安慰。  
半天后闷闷地开口。  
“你受委屈了。”

“不委屈。”李赫宰使劲摇头，又焦急地问了一遍“你原谅我了吗？”

“没有原不原谅一说，是我的问题，当初不应该怀疑你。”  
李东海说的是掏心窝的话，那艘船的事情终于查清楚，他还没来得及苦恼当初去签的人到底是谁。尼泊尔那边下午就传回来消息，是陈楚出手把那个军火商逼到首尔来，不然那倒霉蛋的中东生意怎么这么巧全线崩塌。  
他有能力把人逼到首尔来，却要在李赫宰一定会露面的场合动手。李东海将事情串了串，大概明白怎么回事了，这时候才暗自庆幸自己老爸足够有远见，在他的手里塞了人。

“越南的合同你也在找吧，是我的人给拿走了，确实是伪造的，我不该多想。”

李赫宰毫不关心这些，什么谁的问题谁的错他都不在乎，对方是有备而来李东海信不信都是合理的，谈不上对错。若真的论起来也是他没管住下面人的手脚，让人看出破绽打扰李东海。  
这些事不重要，他都可以想办法解决掉，他现在只想知道他们是不是重修于好，又可以像以前那样。  
他想了想，执着于原谅可能李东海会觉得愧疚。

“那以后你会等我回来吗？”

“我会。”

“那个……也可以吗？”李赫宰想了想，小心翼翼捏了捏李东海的屁股。

“可以。”

“那是不是我们可以和好了…”

李东海稍稍拉开点距离，捧着李赫宰的脸吻上去。  
这吻来得格外不易，李赫宰随即加重呼吸，把人抱得更紧一些，含住那薄唇在嘴中吸吮，不断挑逗李东海的舌头，急迫的想要传达他的爱意。

J在车里坐了一阵，拿起后座李赫宰情急之下丢下的pad关上车门。他透过一楼客厅的窗户看见两个人抱在一起，左右轻轻摇晃着，慢悠悠地转圈，像优美的华尔兹一样。  
他又站了一会，别墅旁的暗卫从房顶露出头问他是不是有什么异常，J打了个手势让他们退回原位。  
能有什么异常，异常就是他们堂主大喜大悲的，今晚高兴的快疯了。

“还有个事我得跟你说。”李东海喝了口汤放下餐具，一本正经地说道“那个尼泊尔的军火商是不是之前找你了。”

“找了，说要找几家一起谈生意。”李赫宰老老实实答话，把他知道的一股脑交代出来，生怕漏了点什么再出岔子。  
他想了想，怯怯的说道“我之前给陈楚车上装了窃听器…”

“怎么样？！”李东海一下子来了精神，他现在恨不得给陈楚挖个坑埋里面。  
李赫宰飞快瞄李东海一眼，生怕他不高兴自己率先动手，急忙为自己解释。  
“我是怀疑他有问题来着，放在他那辆宾利里。不过现在还没听到什么，再等几天吧。”  
“你不要生气…但他就是想破坏我们感情！”  
他说到最后委屈得不行，忿忿不平地嘟囔如果不是这个家伙，他们也不会闹这么多的误会。

李东海把手搭在他的手背，轻轻捏了捏。  
“是我的错，我不应该对你起疑心。”

李赫宰一听他这么说便要反驳，这本来就不是他的错。事情来得突然打的他们措手不及，换作他是东海，他也会多想。  
李东海摆了摆手“先不说这个，我有正事要跟你说。”  
“那个你不要去，今天我跟他见过面，虽然我没答应但陈楚也会动手的，你不要去了。”

“不去好像不太好…？毕竟我们身份放在这，我不去没人敢去。而且这笔若是成了也对我们有利，我们现在不走毒‖品，堂会实在是吃紧的厉害。”李赫宰摩挲下巴思考。  
李东海咀嚼的动作慢下来，目光放空喃喃“要不……我去试试？”

“不行！你在家里待着哪都不许去。”

“不是，我是说我去找陈楚试试。”李东海垂眸盯着盘子，西兰花颜色鲜艳，在水晶吊灯照耀下更显得新鲜。他随便用筷子拨了两下，把放得好好的西兰花弄乱，原来整齐漂亮的摆盘瞬间变乱。

“就……我再试一下，他不是喜欢我么。”

李赫宰听后先是愣了一下，随即明白了他的意思，虎着脸斥道“你敢去试试！”

“好嘛我不去，逗你的。”李东海冲他笑笑，为让人放宽心，夹一筷子菜放到李赫宰碗里“好啦，吃饭吃饭。”

夜晚，李赫宰轻手轻脚打开卧室门，浴室淅淅沥沥的水流声从紧闭的门内传出。他小心趴在门上仔细听了听，快步坐在床边。他步子迈的飞快，背影都透着雀跃。李东海还没洗完，他一个人在屋内坐了半天，一会抓抓头发一会摸摸床上的被子，手足无措的折腾半天最后跑到阳台上透气，他大概需要先冷静一下，免得太过兴奋吓到东海。  
这是他们和好之后的第一个晚上，李赫宰趴在阳台上思索今夜应该过的有意义。他正出神，手机突然响起来，J的名字出现在屏幕上。

“堂主，陈楚给一个人打电话说后天老地方见面，对方是谁不清楚，用的不是我们知道的手机。”

“这两天你们盯紧一点。”李赫宰想了想，又开口“你们也提溜着精神，别让人家套进去。”  
身后突然传来一阵清新的香味，带着水汽靠在李赫宰背上，李东海头发湿漉漉的抵在人肩头，下巴动了动兴师问罪。  
“给谁打电话呢？”

“先这样，你去办吧。”李赫宰两三句挂掉电话，转过身把人抱到身前。  
他一看清李东海湿着头发立刻沉下脸，弯下腰把人抱回屋内，边走边数落他这么大的人了也不知道擦干头发再跑出来。李东海被人轻轻放到床边，李赫宰站在他面前用毛巾轻轻揉了揉 “晚上风这么凉，湿着头发一吹就感冒了。”

“好——”李东海拉长了音调乖乖答道。  
李赫宰继续说道。  
“你都几岁了，还不知道照顾自己，嗯？”

“怎么，不愿意？”李东海瞪着眼睛，沿着李赫宰的腿摸到胯，不轻不重地拍了下屁股。  
“这是在给你留机会照顾我，不要就让给别人吧，陈楚还眼巴巴的等着呢。”

“不许提他，你只可以喜欢我。”  
李东海的头发半干着，乱糟糟的炸着毛。李赫宰看着心软得一塌糊涂，忍不住弯下腰亲了亲“那种事以后绝对不会再发生了，我也永远不会对你有一点秘密，你看到的我就是真正的我。”

“我知道…”  
他挣开人的怀抱，从床头柜里翻出一条镶着金属色泽铆钉的黑色皮项圈，那项圈上还连着一条不算长的带子。李东海倚在床头冲李赫宰勾勾手指。

“过来，我之前给你新买的，好看吗？”

李赫宰和他对视片刻，笑容慢慢放大。他爬到李东海身上，依言乖乖俯下身方便人为自己戴上，还逮着空档亲了亲他的脸。  
李东海扯着那条带子把人拉近，指了指自己脖子上被人昨晚胡闹吮出的印子。

“就因为它，陈楚都得多恨你一点。”

“嗯反正你喜欢我就行。”  
李赫宰根本没听进去，黏黏糊糊蹭着李东海的脸侧，摩挲着从柜子里摸出润滑剂。

“等这事过去一并罚我好了，我先讨点利息。”  
他说着，手探向身下人的腿间，指腹轻轻拍打紧闭的穴口，慢慢插进手指扩张。  
李赫宰咬了下李东海的耳垂，贴在他耳边沉声道“少爷，说好了你嘴里只能有我的名字，在床上怎么能叫别的男人。”

“我可没叫别的男人，我叫的是人家的名字。”  
李东海不甘示弱，扯过手里的带子把人拉到旁边翻身压上。  
他们都对这种屈辱性的玩具极度兴奋，喘着粗气抚摸对方的身体，李赫宰加快手上的速度，早已适应交合的后穴已经开始松软。他扶着自己的性器不断拍打李东海的臀缝，被人扯着项圈拉起来也毫不在意，反而顺势咬上他胸前，舌尖绕着乳尖不断挑逗。  
李赫宰眯着眼冲人笑“是，现在你能叫的只有我的名字了。”

说完，便提起李东海的腰将自己深埋进他体内。果不其然刚刚还嘴硬的人瞬间软下来，倚在他怀里承受贯穿，小声地要他轻一点。  
李赫宰浅笑着揉捏他的臀瓣调笑“你怎么屁股这么软？自己摸摸，又软又舒服。”

被顶得有些失神的人闻言笑开，毫无羞色，贴着他的唇瓣喃喃低语。  
“你也一样，散鞭随便敲一敲就弹两下，像果冻似的下次让我咬一口吧…啊！让我说完……嗯别…”

“说什么，用力还是快点？”

李赫宰腰间发力将人抱起来，李东海连嘴边的牙尖儿都笑出来，环住他的脖子吻了吻。

“要你多干我……”

夜幕下，别墅房顶的暗卫不安地动了动，老神在在的换了个离卧室远的位置。  
堂主和少爷没关窗户，那声音听的真真切切，要是让他们知道了能把自己耳朵割下来。他离得远了还是能隐约听到声音，他们少爷哑着嗓子带哭腔的声音。那暗卫挠挠头，还好自己平时不用露脸。

另一边，陈楚酩酊大醉倒在自己家的沙发上，望着上方的水晶灯出神，想起白天与李东海见面时，那人脖颈上扎眼的吻痕。还有他说起李赫宰时温温柔柔的模样，似乎他费的心思全然没有让李东海动摇一点想法。  
就连他提到要动手清理尼泊尔军火商李东海都不肯，皱着眉说担心李赫宰会被波及，怎么劝都不肯答应。  
陈楚想到这苦笑一声，李东海那张乖乖的小脸配上那殷红的吻痕，说不出什么感觉。像个成熟的水蜜桃，看着怪馋人的。  
他应该是喝醉了吧，脑海里被那家伙占得满满当当，现在正是夜晚最好的时间。陈楚猛灌一大口酒精，他觉得自己都能看到遥远的别墅里那人粉红着脸颊泪眼朦胧高潮的样子。

J拿望远镜向对面别墅看了看，他本是应该休息的，可怎么躺怎么觉得不安稳，还是亲自来盯着才能放下心。  
他坐在旁边愣神，继续盯的人突然拍了拍他。

“J！有个人来了！”

J慌忙直起身子，街道上有一人形单影只地走过来，在陈楚门前犹豫一阵，左右看看推门进去。J慌忙命人将来人照下来，他盯着那人的背影沉思，怎么觉得有点眼熟。

白池第一次进陈楚的家里，他也是被人疯狂打电话逼得没办法。一进客厅便闻到一股冲天的酒味，陈楚衣衫不整地斜在沙发上，白池小心绕过他附近的酒瓶站到陈楚面前。  
“你叫我来看你喝酒的？”

醉醺醺的人眯着眼睛打量他半晌，突然笑了，拉住他的手拽向自己。  
白池一点防备都没有，直接跌到陈楚身上，然后被人紧紧抱着吻住。这一系列变故打死他都没想到，猛地挣扎起来，陈楚比他壮一些，摁住他的双臂将人压在身下，急匆匆地从他的衣服下摆摸进去，贴着皮肤滑到胸前揉捏。  
陈楚醉得不轻，把人压的死死的，一边胡乱的吻他脖子一边喃喃着什么。  
白池实在挣不过，只得放松身体任他索取。似乎是察觉出他不再反抗，陈楚的压制松懈许多，在他脖颈处流连。

“小海……”  
“海…？嗯……海海……”

！ ！ ！  
白池瞪大眼睛，一下子将身上的人掀起来。陈楚也不恼，又重新把他抱进怀里，吻了吻鬓角便不动了。  
白池在黑暗中仍惊恐的瞪着眼睛，半天后才回过神，他冷静下来以后沉下目光，望向陈楚时多了些算计。  
真是巧了，他的合作伙伴一直隐藏的秘密原来是这个。  
原来陈楚喜欢李东海。  
白池又等了一阵子，然后动作小心地从陈楚怀里钻出来，删掉他手机里的通话记录，手脚麻利地从别墅里离开，仿佛今夜从未来过一般。  
他坐在车里打开后视镜，摸了摸自己的脸似乎在计划什么。

如果陈楚喝醉会把自己错认成李东海，那他也能吧。


End file.
